La vie intrépide de Guillaume Thorsal
by my-only-words
Summary: Guillaume est un jeune homme de 21 ans qui rêve de liberté et d'aventure, tout l'inverse de son frère cadet Ivan qui est très ancré dans la réalité et qui déteste prendre des risques. Et un jour, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'un et le plus grand malheur de l'autre, les voilà tous deux "envoyés" dans un univers parallèle remplis de pirates et de monstres. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux ?


« Le petit Guillaume Thorsal attend ses parents à l'accueil. Le petit Guillaume attend ses parents Daniel et Christine à l'accueil du magasin. Merci. »

Au milieu des rayons un jeune couple soupira d'exaspération en entendant l'annonce et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où leur deuxième fils les attendait. Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents en les voyant arriver et courut à leur rencontre.

« Salut M'am, salut P'pa. Alors, vous avez finit les courses ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais bien rentrer à la maison.

- T'en as pas assez de ses gamineries Guillaume ? T'as 21 ans, conduis toi enfin en adulte, soupira son père.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre exemple sur ton frère, lui au moins ne nous fait pas honte et il n'est pas un poids mort pour notre famille, gronda sa mère.

- Je sais, je sais. Ça fait 4 ans que vous me le répéter.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'en prends pas de la graine pour faire quelque chose de ta vie ?

- Calme-toi Christine.

- J'en ai marre ! Je suis à bout de force ! Je n'en peux plus de ses conneries, je veux qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne soit plus notre fils !

- Ne dis pas ça ma chérie.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ici, commença Guillaume. Dans ce monde qui est le nôtre il n'y a strictement rien à faire car nous ne possédons aucunes réelles libertés. Alors tant que ce sera le cas, je ne ferais rien pour notre société pourrie. »

Sa voix avait été très calme et son visage totalement neutre face à la colère de sa mère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait regretter de l'avoir mis au monde et il avait appris à s'y faire. Alors ça ne lui faisait plus rien et puis il se fichait bien de ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

Ainsi il vivait sa vie d'un œil morne et essayait tant bien que mal de la rendre intéressante en embêtant son entourage. Et ça marchait plutôt bien, il arrivait toujours à les mener là où il voulait qu'ils aillent. Et quand il ne leur faisait pas de blagues, il rêvassait à une autre vie dans laquelle il serait enfin libre : libre de ses pensées, libre de ses paroles et surtout libre de ses actes.

Si l'on voulait résumer la vie de Guillaume Thorsal en quelques mots, ce serait mortellement ennuyeuse ; et son caractère se définirait par les deux mots suivant : taquin et libre.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, il se retira dans sa chambre sans un mot ni un regard pour ses parents et resta plusieurs heures à fixer le plafond comme s'il avait un secret à lui révéler. Il fut interrompu dans sa méditation par un garçon qui franchit le seuil de sa porte.

« Bravo Guillaume. Cette fois t'as vraiment fait atteindre ses limites à Maman, sourit son frère.

- Je sais Ivan.

- Tu comptes faire quoi s'ils décident de te mettre à la porte ?

- Je verrais quand ça arrivera.

- T'as pas de diplôme, pas d'argent, pas d'amis ou de petite-amie. Sans Papa et Maman pour te nourrir et te loger, tu serais dans la rue en train de crever de faim alors tu devrais t'estimer heureux de tout ce qu'ils ont déjà fait pour toi et le leur rendre au lieu d'emmerder ton monde.

- Plutôt qu'« emmerder » je préfère le terme amuser ma personne. »

Leur discussion se finit ainsi car Ivan venait de claquer son ainé qui émit un bref ricanement. Il se massa la joue et convia son petit frère à se retirer de sa chambre. Il resta un moment totalement perdu dans ses pensées puis lus un de ses nombreux livres de voyage pour se changer les idées.

Une semaine plus tard, les Thorsal partaient pour une semaine de détente au bord de la mer c'était une idée de son père pour qu'ils puissent tous prendre du repos et décompresser. Ils emménagèrent dans une vieille maison du 18ème qui servait aux marchands anglais lors du commerce triangulaire. Elle était très belle et très intéressante pour Guillaume car tout ce qui était vieux comme cette maison recelait forcément d'innombrable trésor. Le premier jour se passa sans mesquinerie de l'ainé vis-à-vis de sa famille, de même le second jour ce qui arrangeait bien sa mère. En réalité, le grenier avait été bien plus distrayant que ce à quoi Guillaume s'était attendu, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu les heures défilées et comme il n'était pas une seule fois redescendu vers sa famille, il n'avait pas fait attention. Au début du troisième matin, il alla finalement se chercher de quoi manger puis remonta sans un mot pour son frère qui avait engagé la conversation. Il le suivit dans les escaliers pour savoir ce que son frère fabriquait depuis 2 jours, il le vit s'asseoir sur une malle et reprendre la lecture d'un vieux carnet de voyage. Il racontait le voyage d'un homme, un marin du nom de Maria Denis qui avait vogué sur une immense mer nommée Grand Line. Il était pirate et possédait un équipage d'une 30aine d'homme ils se faisaient appeler les pirates de l'étoile et avait une prime de 70 000 _Berry_, la monnaie alors en action. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler et doutait que ce soit une histoire vraie puisqu'un monde possédant 5 océans et un seul continent n'existait pas. Mais il aimait bien cette histoire : une vie libre de pirate, un équipage semblable à une grande famille, une existence au jour le jour et de toujours de nouvelles terres à explorer. Ce que Guillaume rêvait d'une vie comme celle-là, il soupira longuement et relevant la tête. C'est alors qu'il aperçut son frère, il lui sourit d'un air mesquin en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu veux quelque chose Ivan ?

- N-non, rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- …

- Oh, j'te manquais tant qu'ça que t'es venu quémander ma compagnie ? ricana Guillaume en élargissant son sourire.

- T'es con.

- Dis le franchement Ivan…

- Te dire quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes voyons, chantonna-t-il. »

Son frère roula des yeux et s'apprêta à partir lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent et que son frère lui souffla dans le cou, Ivan sursauta et engueula son ainé. Celui-ci rigola en tapotant son épaule.

« Allez viens-là. J'ai un truc à te montrer, dit Guillaume.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? »

Ne tenant pas compte de ses paroles, il entraina son frère au fin fond du grenier et ouvrit la malle dans laquelle il avait trouvé le carnet. Il en retira un petit objet, un bracelet de cuir surmonté d'une bille de verre verte à l'intérieur de laquelle reposait une aiguille. Il la tendit à son frère qui la prit et l'examina, Guillaume le regarda en souriant : il avait finalement réussi à intéresser Ivan à quelque chose d'autre que ses bouquins de médecine. Il étudia encore un peu l'expression sérieuse de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interroge du regard.

« Aucune idée. On dirait une sorte de boussole mais elle n'indique pas le nord, le carnet que je lisais quand t'es arrivé dit qu'il s'agit d'un log pose et -

- Un log pose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une boussole.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne sais rien de plus. Le carnet est écrit comme un journal de bord et l'auteur n'a pas jugé nécessaire d'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, lui répondit Guillaume.

- Un journal de bord comme ceux que les marins rédigeaient ?

- Ouep ! »

Ivan jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la malle et y vit nombre d'objet maritimes : des cartes, un compas, une équerre, une boussole, une longue-vue, des épées et des pistolets etc… L'homme à qui avait appartenu cette malle était soit un grand collectionneur, soit un marin aguerrit. Il coula un œil sur son grand frère qui souriait d'une façon étrange il n'avait jamais aimé ce sourire, il ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Il y eut un long silence puis Guillaume se leva et retourna s'asseoir pour continuer sa lecture. Ce calme si singulier à son frère lui faisait froid dans le dos, que prévoyait-il de faire ?

Ne voulant aucunement le savoir, il reposa l'étrange boussole et allait redescendre les escaliers quand tout à coup un grand flash les aveugla lui et Guillaume.

Lorsqu'Ivan rouvrit les yeux, le soleil les lui fit vivement refermer il n'était plus dans le grenier, avait-il eu une absence et était sorti de la maison ? Alors qu'il cligna des yeux, il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit autour de lui, comme s'il était dans une rue marchande. Il confirma ce doute en rouvrant les yeux : il se trouvait bel et bien dans une rue marchande, dans une ville qui n'était pas celle du bord de mer. Il chercha son frère tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il le trouva un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec un marchand. Lorsque Guillaume revint vers lui au milieu de la rue, il était souriant et très excité. Il l'emmena à l'écart de la foule, dans une petite ruelle où ils pourraient parler tranquillement.

« Maintenant dis-moi où est-ce qu'on est et comment on est arrivé ici ? dit Ivan d'une voix qui trahissait son trouble.

- Tout d'abord, commença Guillaume d'une voix calme, tu vas t'asseoir et respirer un bon coup pour te calmer. Il faut que tu gardes la tête froide, compris ?

- Compris.

- Bien, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais mais ce n'est pas beaucoup : donc voilà, on était dans le grenier et tu étais en train de redescendre quand tout à coup un éclair est apparu et _pouf_ je me suis retrouvé ici. Tu es arrivé une quinzaine de minute plus tard pendant ce temps, je suis allé me renseigner : on se trouve sur une île dans une mer que les habitants appellent South Blue et la monnaie mondiale est le Berry. Ce monde est divisé en 4 océans portant chacun le nom des points cardinaux et il existe un 5ème océan beaucoup plus dangereux portant le doux nom de Grand Line. Il n'y a également qu'un seul continent et la planète entière est dirigée et par une sorte de police nommée la Marine qui protège la population contre les pirates et les autres hors-la-loi. Sinon, le vieil homme avec qui je discutais quand tu as repris conscience veut bien nous emmener jusqu'à une plus grande île où l'on pourra -

- En fait tu ne sais pas comment on est arrivé ici, soupira Ivan.

- Et non. »

Guillaume s'amusait énormément de la réaction de panique totale de son petit frère : il avait les yeux exorbités, la tête dans les mains et murmurait des bouts de phrase incompréhensibles. Guillaume s'appuya contre le mur et regarda sa montre.

« C'est vrai qu'on a tout notre temps mais on ne va pas rester là toute la journée, rigola-t-il. »

Ivan releva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

«Tout ça t'amuse n'est-ce pas ? En fait, tu es vraiment content de ce qui nous arrive tu es vraiment heureux que l'on soit perdu on ne sait où sans savoir comment on est arrivé là et comment on va faire pour rentrer ! cria Ivan en collant le plus âgé contre le mur. »

Guillaume ricana en inversant les positions, se retrouvant derrière son frère à le maintenir contre le mur en pierre froide. Il avait un petit rictus et en effet cette situation le rendait heureux, ça ne le surprenait pas non plus que son frère ne lui accorde aucune confiance, il l'avait certainement mérité mais il allait devoir faire entrer dans le crâne de son cadet que tout ceci n'était pas une blague et qu'ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans un autre monde que le leur. Il lui souffla de se calmer et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant. Quand il le jugea assez tranquille, il recula et le laissa libre de ses mouvements. Après quoi Guillaume tira son frère hors de la ruelle et l'emmena jusqu'en front de mer afin qu'il puisse appuyer ses propos de faits réels. Ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations, il avança rapidement sans jamais se défaire du petit sourire indéchiffrable dont il s'était affublé. Il lâcha finalement le bras qu'il tenait une fois arrivé sur le sable.

« Guillaume ! Vas-tu enfin me répondre !

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me croire, donc je vais reprendre simplement pour que tu comprennes.

- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un abruti !

- Et comment veux-tu que je te prenne ? sourit l'ainé d'une façon lubrique.

- Guillaume ! rugit Ivan à bout de patience

- Ca va, ça va. Je plaisantais, rigola-t-il. On a été transporté dans un autre monde composé d'océans et d''îles et dans lequel existent des créatures différentes de celles que nous connaissons. Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé là et je ne sais pas non-plus comment rentrer.

- Et tu veux que je te croie ?

- Faudra bien. … Regarde là-bas, tu vois les gros bateaux aux voiles blanches ? Il s'agit de vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine, la police dont je t'avais parlé, prêts à partir pour protéger la population contre les vilains hors-la-loi que sont les pirates.

- …

- Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir 2-3 minutes, pendant ce temps je vais dormir. »

Guillaume se laissa tomber sur le sable, ferma les yeux et profita du soleil lui chauffant la peau il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il aimait bien ce monde qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans le vieux carnet de Maria Denis. Mais il y avait son frère, Ivan n'avait jamais été un aventurier, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une autre vie où il aurait été capitaine d'une armée viking, il n'avait jamais rêvé de liberté et ça, c'était ce qui les différenciait. Guillaume voulait partir à la découverte de ce monde et peut-être bien y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais il y avait son frère, pouvait-il le laisser sur cette petite île et partir ? Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin, il s'endormit sur le sable chaud de ce début de matinée.

« Guillaume, réveille-toi. »

C'était Ivan, il était parti en ville pendant que son frère dormait, il voulait savoir si ce qu'il disait pouvait être vrai ou si ce n'était pas un de ses énièmes mensonges. Une fois il lui avait fait croire que leur mère était un homme déguisé en femme bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le côté mesquin de son frère, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour faire faire ou croire ce qu'il voulait aux gens.

Le dit frère s'étira longuement en s'asseyant et en baillant il avait dormit plusieurs heures et le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Ivan s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je te croie.

- C'est nouveau ça, je sais pas si j'vais m'y faire, plaisanta Guillaume.

- S'il te plait… soupira le cadet en le regardant. Donc, je suis allé faire un tour dans le village et j'ai beaucoup réfléchie à ce qui nous arrive. Premièrement c'est un rêve, mais j'ai éliminé l'idée en me disant que si c'était ton rêve je ne serais pas là, et que si c'était le mien c'est toi qui ne serais pas là.

- C'est pas faux.

- Deuxièmement c'est une hallucination collective due à des champignons présents dans le grenier, mais là encore il y a un problème.

- Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas fait une avant puisque ça f'sait 2 jours que j'étais dans ce grenier, compléta son l'ainé.

- C'est ça. A moins que tu en es bel et bien fait une mais que tu ais trouvé ça amusant de ne pas le dire et de voir ce qui allait se passer une fois que je serais arrivé.

- … Et troisièmement ? demanda l'ainé.

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un troisièmement ?

- L'intonation de ta voix quand t'as dit _deuxièmement_.

- Troisièmement on est dans un autre monde, bien que j'ai du mal à y croire, chuchota Ivan.

- Et c'est pourtant cette explication la vraie, sourit-il.

- Tu n'as pas réfuté mon deuxièmement, remarqua le plus jeune des frères.

- Le carnet de bord que je lisais, il parlait de ce monde. Il racontait la traversée de ces océans par un pirate : Maria Denis.

- C'est certes étrange mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Les hallucinations collectives peuvent se créer grâce à certaines bactéries présentes dans la poussière humide de vieux bâtiments comme la maison où l'on était, mais jamais une hallucination n'a plongé les sujets dans un univers complet et hermétique. Ils étaient toujours reliés à la réalité, ils y voyaient apparaître des monstres, des châteaux et autres choses source de leur imagination, la réalité en était déformée mais jamais elle n'a disparu aux yeux des victimes de ces hallucinations. Ce ne peut donc pas être ta deuxième hypothèse puisque ce monde est entier, complexe et fermé sur **sa** réalité comme la boucle de l'infini.

- Je me disais aussi qu'elle n'était pas juste mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Comment tu sais toutes ces choses ? le questionna Ivan, surpris de voir son frère savoir quelque d'utile.

- Je lis beaucoup tu te souviens, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

- Que l'on n'a pas d'argent, que la nuit va tomber et que si on ne trouve pas un toit où dormir on va le faire à la belle étoile. »

Ivan sembla déçu de sa réponse mais se dit que Guillaume n'avait après tout jamais perdu le nord et qu'il faisait toujours tout bien quand il se donnait la peine de faire quelque chose. Ils retournèrent au village où les marchands remballaient leurs produits ; Guillaume aperçut le vieux qui lui avait proposé de les emmener sur une autre île. Il l'aborda et l'aida à ranger ses affaires, après quoi il lui présenta son petit frère et, lui expliquant leur situation sans argent, lui demanda s'il aurait l'amabilité de les héberger une nuit. Le vieil homme accepta avec bon cœur et leur offrit même le souper qui, quoique maigre, se fit dans la joie et les éclats de rire.

Juste avant de s'endormir Ivan se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son frère aussi bien qu'il le pensait et espérait que l'avenir leur permettrait de se rapprocher.

Le lendemain matin était grisâtre, les nuages cachaient le soleil et un froid mordant s'insinuait sous les habits des deux garçons. Le vieillard les mena jusqu'à son bateau de pêche qui mouillait dans le port, il jeta son filet à l'intérieur et invita les deux frères à monter à l'intérieur. Il était petit mais suffisait à une personne et était en bonne état, sûrement que le vieil homme s'en occupait tous les jours. L'embarcation filait d'une main de maître sur l'eau noirâtre le remous des vagues donna le mal de mer à Ivan, ce qui fit bien rire son frère et le vieillard qui ne cachèrent pas leur amusement. Le plus jeune fut réellement soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut le port de l'île il descendit précipitamment du bateau et tomba à terre à cause d'une perte d'équilibre offert par le mouvement de l'océan. Guillaume le taquina puis remercia chaleureusement le vieux pêcheur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Après quoi, il aida le cadet à tenir debout et les dirigea à l'intérieur de la ville côtière. Elle était immense et les rues formaient un véritable labyrinthe si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent vite perdus. Découragés de ne pas reconnaître les immeubles qui les entouraient malgré les indications des villageois, les 2 frères étaient légèrement fatigués.

Guillaume s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine pendant qu'Ivan s'énervait tout seul. Il soupira d'agacement, les enfantillages de son frère ne l'amusaient plus il l'appela pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire et surtout pour que les passants arrêtent de les regarder de travers. Lorsque celui-ci fut calmé, Guillaume lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et un bout de pain offert par le vieux marin.

« On va retourner vers le port dans l'espoir de tomber sur une taverne, ensuite on avisera selon les informations récoltées.

- …

- Ivan, je comprends que ça t'énerve mais j'aimerais que tu n'y mettes pas trop de mauvaise volonté, tu fais peur aux passants, soupira Guillaume devant le visage agacé de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, bougonna-t-il, c'est juste que - »

Il fut interrompu par une dizaine d'homme qui traversait la place en courant derrière une femme aux étranges cheveux bleus.

« Arrêtez-vous ! criaient-ils à son attention. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Elle leur lança un regard plein de malice que Guillaume reconnut dans la seconde comme l'un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'une idée de génie lui apparaissait. Il eut un rictus en coin en imaginant ce qui allait arriver alors que son frère ne savait quoi penser. Tout à coup elle tourna dans sa course pour se diriger vers eux, les marines sur les talons.

« Eh ! Les gars ! cria-t-elle souriante en leur faisant de grands gestes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous auriez pu venir m'aider au lieu de faire du shopping.

- Va falloir courir, dit Guillaume qui s'était déjà levé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ivan en se levant à son tour.

- T'es vraiment lent petit-frère, rigola-t-il.

- Hey ! Ils sont avec elle ! cria un soldat.

- Arrêtez-les aussi ! cria un autre. »

Guillaume tira son frère et commença à courir pour échapper aux marines, Ivan commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il venait de devenir criminel parce qu'une inconnue voulait de la compagnie pendant sa fuite. Il regarda son frère qui souriait joyeusement, il tira sur son poignet pour se libérer mais Guillaume raffermit sa prise et le regarda à son tour.

« Un problème Ivan ?

- B-ben, commença-t-il légèrement essoufflé, je ne veux pas être un hors-la-loi… et je n'aime pas courir.

- Hahahaha, désolé je ne savais pas que l'un de vous deux n'avait aucune endurance, rigola la femme qui les embarqués dans cette course folle.

- Oh ce n'est rien, il a l'habitude d'être malmené, répondit Guillaume en lui tendant sa main libre. Je me nomme Guillaume Thorsal et voici mon petit-frère Ivan.

- Enchanté moi c'est White Bay, dit-elle en serrant la main tendue, et encore désolé de vous embarquer dans tout ça.

- Ne t'excuses pas, de toute façon on était perdu et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

- Donc je suis arrivée au bon moment, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Au lieu de faire ami-ami je peux savoir on vous nous emmenez ? râla le cadet.

- A mon navire, je vous y invite en tant qu'invités spéciaux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui, se dit Ivan, n'augurait rien de bon pour lui, son frère étant quant à lui très amusé par la situation. »

Il soupira d'exaspération mais ne dit mot et courut avec son frère et la dénommée White Bay jusqu'au port. Une fois sur place, elle fit de grands gestes à des hommes sur un des nombreux bateaux présents qui prirent ce signe pour un ordre de lever l'encre. Les marines ne les avaient pas quittées d'une semelle depuis la petite place mais ils avaient réussi à prendre un peu d'avance, juste assez pour monter à bord du navire avant qu'ils ne pénètrent sur les quais. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'emplacement du bateau, il était déjà trop loin pour être à distance des tirs des fusils.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient partis de l'île et la situation à bord du navire était plus qu'étrange. Les hommes de la jeune femme regardaient médusés une scène plutôt insolite, il y avait deux hommes inconnus accompagnant leur capitaine : l'un dansait avec leur capitaine tandis que l'autre était dans un état de désolation extrême. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur capitaine ramenait des gens sur le navire et jamais il n'y avait eu des gars aussi anormal sur le bateau. Tout en regardant la scène - ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre - ils se demandaient s'ils ne devraient pas aider le plus jeune qui avait vraiment l'air sentimentalement mal.

Ce qui était le cas : Ivan était sur le point de pleurer tant sa nouvelle condition de fugitif l'affligeait, lui qui n'avait jamais commis aucun crime, aucun vol (même de bonbons lorsqu'il était enfant), lui qui n'avait même jamais menti (de toute façon il se faisait tout de suite griller) et tout ça pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Et bien cet homme qui obéissait aux lois venait de devenir un criminel parce qu'une inconnue au manque de goût évident (une couleur aussi ignoble dans ses cheveux ne pouvait résulter que de très mauvais goûts vestimentaires selon lui) les avait lui et son frère entraîné avec elle dans une course folle poursuivis par des soldats. Son frère aussi était à blâmer puisque dès que quelque chose de mal lui arrivait il était toujours dans les parages et c'était tout le temps de SA faute. De même cette fois, pensa-t-il en regardant son frère qui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup, s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à courir avec lui et cette femme, jamais il ne serait dans une telle situation.


End file.
